


Bella Notte

by andrea_deer



Category: NCIS
Genre: Discussion about Disney movies, Dragged Tony, Injury Recovery, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tony's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer
Summary: mcnozzo + 38: “I can’t believe you don’t like Disney movies” (prompted on tumblr)Tony gets hurt and it sparks a discussion about which movies are perfect movies for being sick/injured. Happens in some fake unprecise moment around season 4 or 5.





	Bella Notte

"What do you mean you don't like them?"

"Well, McConfused, in a fascinating twist of the English language, it means: I do not like them."

Tony grinned tiredly, proud of himself for completing that sentence without a hiccup despite the foggy state of his brain.

He knew McGee was rolling his eyes too. McGee's back might be turned where he was still bending over Tony's DVD player Tony was his senior agent for over four years now. He knew all of McGee's tricks and all his tells, and he knew the when he was rolling his eyes.

"I thought you liked all kinds of movies."

Tony looked away from Probie's backside in annoyance. He couldn't appreciate it properly anyway. His vision swimming slightly and making his churning stomach feel even worse. He fucking hated painkillers. 

He had to focus really hard to keep his mind or even his gaze at the right subject which potentially meant that perhaps he _could_ get a good look at Probie's assets but it would be far less subtle than his usual carefully strategic glances and that would be bad for all kinds of painful reasons.

He snorted quietly. _Ass_ ets.

McGee was looking back at him and Tony used all the powers in his possession at this weakened moment to drag his thoughts back on track.

"They're not movies, they're cartoons."

McGee frowned. "I don't think they would qualify as cartoons since..."

He fell silent, giving up on his nitpicking speech as Tony waved dismissively to let him know he was not going to listen to anyway. He had limited brain power at the moment, no point in wasting it on boring stuff.

"Couldn't you bring westerns? Westerns are recovery movies."

"Are they? After getting shot you want to keep watching people getting shot? Usually being just slightly less lucky with it than you were?"

The DVD case cracked in McGee's hands and they both looked at it in surprise. McGee was clenching it as if he planned to break it in half before reluctantly easing his grip with a slow breath that was supposed to calm him down.

"You watch Disney movies in recovery?" Tony asked slowly, now oddly focused on his partner and his trembling hands as the man put away the slightly damaged Lion King.

McGee shrugged.

"I used to, sometimes, when I was sick. Well, I used to watch them with Sarah when she was sick and it sort of stuck."

"Oh."

"I should go, you will fall asleep soon enough, anyway. Boss will check up on you later, he said." He rambled and Tony found it hard to follow what he was saying so he stopped bothering and watched McGee's nervous moves instead. Perhaps Tony wasn't the one most shaken by his close call. "Do you need something before I leave?"

Tony blinked back into the conversation.

"Do you have _Lady and the Tramp_? I didn't hate that one."

"I-" Probie paused. "Yeah, I- I grabbed the whole bunch left in the house, I think it's in there."

Tony nodded into his soft, warm pillow. The temptation to just sink deep into his comfy couch and let sleep claim him was becoming overpowering, but he had to keep an eye on Probie.

"Cool. I like it. That short dog and big dog are like Gibbs and Ducky, you think?"

"... I think they gave you some strong painkillers," McGee said slowly, sounding amused.

Tony hummed in agreement, his eyes getting heavy again. He did like that movie though. It was a classic. _it's a beautiful night, and we call it bella notte_...

"I want pizza," he mumbled, eyes half-closed already.

"You're half-asleep already," McGee replied sitting on the floor next to Tony's couch, near enough for Tony to touch his hair. Maybe he could pass it for an accident. His hand was just laying on the couch and it just got closer and maybe touched McGee's hair. It was getting long again.

Tony closed his eyes fully shut to fight off the temptation.

"I want pizza," he mumbled again.

McGee sighed and reached for his phone.

"You won't even be awake when it's delivered."

Tony shrugged carefully and hissed slightly in pain anyway as his shoulder protested. It was just a scratch but goddamnit was it a painful one.

"I like cold pizza."

"You like all kind of pizza."

Tony just hummed in agreement. Who didn't like pizza?

"Nothing like a movie marathon and pizza to speed up your recovery," mocked McGee already dialing for delivery.

" _And we call it bella notte_ ," hummed Tony enjoying Tim's chuckle. 

He seemed more at ease now. Less tense, the line of his shoulders slightly slumped. There were tiny drops of blood on the sleeve of his suit jacket but he was going to be okay now.

Tony finally let himself fall asleep.


End file.
